Encounter
by meganXmonster
Summary: Ever wonder what happen to Claire while Chris was battling Alexia? This is my short fanfic on how Wesker obtain her during those minuites she was alone.


**Little one shot, somthing I came up with to motovate me to begin my full story.**

**This is my first fanfic here so be nice!**

"Hurry Claire move!" Chris screamed at his sister.

Taking her window of oppertunity when Chris hit Alexia with a bullit, Claire ran down the hall as fast as her two legs would allow.

_Chris..._

The addrenaline that had pumped within her since the first zombie in Raccoon staggered twards her, had finally begun to cease its rush.

Bent over, hands on her knees, Claire caught her breath. The air was inhaled greedily, and exhaled in ragged gasps.

_He promised me..._

Claire finaly had her big brother back, and now he she could lose him again, perminatly, to Alexia.

Like she had Steve.

"Don't think that." She willed herself.

Claire wanted to think she and Chris were going to make it out togather, and intact. An urge in her wanted and begged for her to go back to Chris's side and aid him, but she only knew shed be in the way.

For so long, she'd searched, Chris couldn't die now.

"He won't." She wispered.

Claire straighten up and turn twards the direction Chris's jet was in. Someone she knew all too well of stood in the way.

"We meet again dear heart."

"Wesker!" Claire hissed.

Still looking as untouched as when Claire had first encountered him in the court yard, Wesker blocked her way, a smile of superiority on his face.

She felt the burn of Wesker's gaze through the sheilding glasses that hide his deep red eyes.

Claire prefered that it was through glasses.

"What do you want? I'm surprised you haven't left here yet. Chris metion once you were smart."

He chuckled at Claire's poor attempt at hurting his steel ego.

"I was hoping to get some of Alexias DNA, then I heard the self destruct system. Its quite unfortunate you haven't left. But then again, your presance suites me fine."

With that, Wesker advanced twards Claire, who became at once his prey. Without meaning to, Claire stumbled backwards, cornering herself between a wall and Wesker.

Pushing herself against a wall, Claire flinched when Wesker raised a gloved hand to cradle her cheek in. The black leather was surprisingly warmer then when it had been dug into her throat hours earlier. Claires eyes focused on her preditors expression, careful to read his features. Weskers dark shades were lowered, so that she could see the direction the slits watched. He seemed to be focused on her lips, that twitched with each pump of fear. Claire noticed his free hand was against the wall. If she ran to the plane, he'd have a frightening grip on her face, if she choose the other way, he'd easily grab her too. Slowly, Weskers eyes trailed upward to meet Claire's. The crimson darken when the red and blue eyes met.

Claire shivered.

"What do you mean?" Claire wanted herself to growl the question, but it came out in a wimper, giving Wesker ultimate power over her.

_What does he want? Oh chris come on!_

"I may despise your brother Miss Redfield, but I don't doubt his abilities. After he finishes with Alexia, I can use you once again as my bait. You see, I've been waiting a long time to kill Chris. Today is the day."

Like animal instinct, Claire bared her teeth. Lightly, Wesker took back the hand on her cheek, and propped it up on the wall across from the other. Claire knew she was still trapped, but that wasn't stopping her from trying to injure him.

"You won't touch Chris! I'll kill you first."

The snake like slits analyzed Claire, less like a threat, more like a new toy.

"Thats quite an intresting proposal dear heart, but now isn't the time. Any moment, Chris will stroll down those staires, and I'd hate for him to see you lying on the floor like a broken doll. So please, if you wouldn't mind cooperating-"

Weskers words were cut off by a punch delivered by Claire to the jaw. His head snapped two inches to the right, then calmly straight back. Weskers glasses had came off and lay a foot away, like their owner, not phazed.

"Go screw yourself you sick twisted bastard! When Chris kills you, I hope I'm there to watch." Claire spat with utmost hate seething from her voice.

Without warning, Weskers hand shot out and his fingers rapped painfully around her throat. The gloved fingers dug deep into her neck, a promise that there'd be a nasty bruise left behind.

Claire's own hands caught to Weskers one, scratching and gripping it, failing to pull it off. Wesker applied enough pressure so that it frighten Claire, but didn't send her into an uncontious state. She gasped and tried hard to suck in air through the little room in her throat.

"St..Stop!" She croaked weakily.

She was forced to look Wesker in the eye, without the glasses, the stare burned hotter.

"Apparently Chris hasen't had enough time to tell you much about me." He growled like a wolf, triumphetly eager to take a bite out of the injured rabbit at his feet. "If I demand somthing, you do it. I can't be hurt by your fists, your bullets and your words. They make me laugh. Or in your case, quite upset."

Wesker brought his face closer to Claire's, so close, they almost touched. Weskers warm breath sent deadly chills down Claires spine. She pressed herself even flatter to the wall, wishing it would take her out of Weskers grasp. The wall did nothing to take her further away, and became an accomplice to Wesker in Claire's mind.

before weskers lips were able to touch hers, he diverted her head and whispered into her ear.

"If your a good girl dear heart, I may let you walk away unscathed. That is, if you just do as I say."

It was then the first explosion erupted from up the hall, and Wesker disconnected himself from Claire. Making his way to his discarded sunglasses, Wesker picked them up and placed them back in their original spot.

Claire pushed off from the wall, and ran.

She knew it was usless, and Wesker would catch her in less then a second. But if she could make it around the busted in wall to her right, Chris wouldn't see Wesker obtaining her.

_Move it Claire!_

She saw the opening when Wesker hooked and arm arond her waist, holding the struggling girl against himself. The hold was forcful, but tender too.

Maybe he really had to intentions of hurting her.

Then as quickly as he grabbed her, Wesker spun her around to face the direction Chris would be coming from.

Explosions continue to shake the building, and for the slightest second, Claire wondered if her brother had been consume by one.

But then Chris appeared.

Joy and relief erupted from her, but then she realized his eyes were wide with shock, at his sisters capture.

Wesker chuckled.

"Chris!"

Claires captor pushed her through the hole in the wall roughly.

"Move" He commanded.

It was dark, and she couldn't see in front of her. Regaining her stature, Claire tried to see Wesker. Out of nowhere, he grabbed Claires upper arm,forcing her to go forward. Claire had a hard time keeping up, and Wesker was practically dragging her.

"Let me go please! This place is going to be blow to hell! Just let us go!"

A zombie that was dressed like a scientist came out from before them, Wesker casually pulled Claire to his side, passing the groaning man like he were nothing.

"I'm sorry Miss Redfield" Wesker apologized, pushing open two large double doors that led to the outside. The cold icy artic wind slapped Claire's face with force, blood instantly rushing to her cooling cheeks.

They were on the roof of the facility, awaiting Chris's entrance. At the other side of the roof, Wesker twirled Claire like a ballerina, so that she faced away from him. He grabbed her ponytail and held it tightly in his steel grip, pain seered in Claire's head. Wesker continue his apology, mouth again close to her ear.

"But if taking your brothers life means losing my own, I'd gladly sacrifice myself. Not that I'll die though, my escape is merely around the bend."

"Why?" Claire asked, struggling against Wesker. His body pressed to her own. "Why do you hate Chris so much?"

Chris burst through the door and stopped before them.

"Chris!"

Wesker tighten his leathal grip.

"Well done Chris. It turned out that Alexia's work wasn't much of anything. So now, the only thing left is revenge."

Claire could see even from the distance the fear Chris had for her. The words were written on his face.

"Let her go wesker! You don't want her!"

Somwhere inside her, Claire knew that wasn't true. For whatever reasons Albert Wesker may have, he didn't want to let her go. There was a pause of silence, Wesker considered his odds no less.

"Fine." he mused causally, and hurled Claire midway to Chris.

The impact was concrete to skin, and once feeling set it, it hurt. Not to mention knocked the wind from her lungs.

"Claire!" Chris whispered.

He helped Claire to her feet, but put her protectivly slid her behind him.

She looked to Chris, who's stance was featured for easy pouncing, then to Wesker, who looked at the siblings with little intrest.

"Today is a good day." Wesker mused aloud, he begun to walk around, seemingly so egar that he couldn't reamin still.

"I came for Alexia, but killing you is even better."

Chris chuckled.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but Alexia is gone!"

"Thats no longer a concern for me, I've got Steve."

The word struck Claire right in the heart, almost stopping it mid beat.

_How does he know about what happen to Steve? Is Steve alive?_

"What?" She gasped.

Chris glanced back at Claire, confused, but quickly put his eyes back on his enemy.

"Steve?"

"In his body is still a little peice of Alexia's virus. Steve should be a good specimen.Maybe he will come back to life just as I did, and be able to see your sister again.

_**No...**_

"You freak!" Claire cried, lunging twards Wesker.

Before Claire could get too far with the attack, Chris grabbed her shoulder and thrust her back.

"Don't you touch him!" She continue.

A deranged smile creeped higher on Weskers lips.

"I'm sorry dear heart, but my men have already taken him."

Claire felt rage and fresh hot tears welling within her. She'd failed steve.

_I'm so sorry steve..._

"Claire get out of here." Chris ordered, without looking at her.

"But what about-?"

"As a survivng member of STARS, I have to finish this."

She wanted to further argue, and say she wanted to kill Wesker herself. But she knew her brother was right. Wesker was his fight, and her presance would only be a delay.

Claire nodded.

"Ok, but remember your promise."

Chris nodded.

With a final glance at Wesker, Claire left for the door that led her to the jet.

Don't die Chris..._please_.

Claire had faith in Chris, no matter what Wesker was, she knew Chris would come out.

But how long...how long could they run from him til he caught up?


End file.
